Dentro de tu alma
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/Inspirado en el dorama "Full House", Tras volver de vacaciones Bella descubre que han vendido su casa sin su permiso. Edward, actor que conoció en el avión es el nuevo dueño legal. ¿Hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar para recuperar su casa familiar?


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, obviamente. Si bien la historia está inspirada en un dorama llamado "Full House", es mía. Así que nada de copias. _

_**Summary** :Inspirado en el dorama "Full House", Tras volver de vacaciones Bella descubre que han vendido su casa sin su permiso. Edward, actor que conoció en el avión es el nuevo dueño legal. ¿Hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar por recuperar su casa familiar?_

* * *

.

**Capitulo I**

**.  
**

La chica se encontraba sentada enfrente de su portátil, cada palabra que escribía en él, terminaba siendo suprimida pues no era capaz de pensar con claridad en como se desenvolvería la historia. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando inútilmente dar con un dialogo ingenioso entre sus protagonistas.

Soltó un bufido de frustración y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haré?—, se preguntó observando de reojo el pasaje de avión – primera clase – rumbo a Nueva York que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Adam, su tutor, había pasado por la mañana para entregárselo como regalo por haber logrado terminar la escuela como alumna sobresaliente. Además se aproximaba el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y según él, ella necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de afrontar aquel día tan doloroso.

Recordó con tristeza aquel fatídico día; ella iba en la parte trasera del carro, cantando canciones y riendo a mandíbula batiente, luego de haber estado celebrando en un restaurante el ascenso de su padre. Iba tan concentrada en no desafinar, que no fue capaz de percatarse del coche que venía en dirección contraria a toda velocidad, hasta que esté impactó violentamente contra ellos.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, devolviéndola al presente. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó sus parpados con fuerza antes de contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola nena. Espero que tengas lista tu maleta —dijo Adam del otro lado de la línea—. Recuerda que tu vuelo sale temprano por la mañana.

Aún no estoy segura. No quiero malgastar el dinero de mis padres.

— Isabella, por favor, es_ tu_ dinero —corrigió con tono cansado. Esa conversación la habían tenido las veces suficientes como para saber que ninguno cedería en su postura —. Es lo mejor para ti. En dos semanas cumplirás la mayoría de edad y podrás disponer de tu herencia como quieras, solo déjame obsequiarte esto. Además ya está todo cancelado. El hotel, las visitas guiadas, todo.

La castaña volvió a mirar el boleto y no muy segura aún, decidió ignorar el mal presentimiento y se dejaría llevar.

— ¡Ok! ¿A qué hora pasas por mí?

Del otro lado del país, Edward Cullen, apuesto hombre de negocios y actor del momento, se daba una ducha para despertarse. Se sentía cansado, estresado y peor aún…aburrido.

Cada viaje que hacía era de negocios, en cada lugar que visitaba había periodistas atosigándolo, las ruedas de prensa se trataban siempre de lo mismo. Ni siquiera podía salir a comer a algún lugar sin aparecer al otro día en la portada de algún periódico de mala muerte, con los enunciados de "Nueva polémica", "Nueva conquista", o simplemente hablando de lo que había decidido comer y cuanto acababa de dar de propina.

Cogió su maleta y se despidió de la chica que lo acompañó a su hotel la noche anterior.

No solía hacer caso a las jovencitas que se le lanzaban en las fiestas, pero se había sentido lo suficientemente solo y ebrio como para razonar y analizar si lo veían o no.

Una camioneta modelo del año, de un negro deslumbrante y vidrios polarizados, lo esperaba afuera de su hotel. Tras darle una generosa propina al botones por guardar su equipaje en el portamaletas y otro tanto para que no abriera la boca sobre como encontraría la habitación, se montó en el vehiculo y se recostó contra el asiento, encendió su ipod e intentó relajarse. De todos modos, el relajo solo duró cinco minutos, justo hasta cuando su Blackberry vibró en su bolsillo.

La sacó y atendió la llamada.

— ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando? —gritó Rosalie – su agente – desde el otro lado.

— ¡Autch! Mierda —gimió Edward lanzando lejos el aparato para luego sobar vehementemente su oído en donde aún repercutía el grito.

Oía claramente las vociferaciones de la chica, aún cuando el parlante del equipo se encontraba boca abajo. Lo acercó y con rapidez apretó el botón para colgar la llamada y luego lo dejo caer a un lado como si le quemara.

El chofer lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor con expresión medio divertida y medio preocupada. Edward solo se limitó a encoger sus hombros y bufar de manera indiferente.

— Chicas. Tu…ya sabes —agregó frunciendo los labios y haciendo un movimiento despreocupado con una de sus manos.

De no haber dado un salto de susto cuando el aparato volvió a vibrar, quizás hubiese sido creíble aquella actitud indiferente.

El chofer soltó una risita y el chico se sintió avergonzado.

Decidió desviar la llamada.

Y la siguiente.

Y la que le siguió.

"_Si no bajas los decibeles no pienso atenderte_", tecleó y luego envió.

"_Ok_", fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

La siguiente llamada fue atendida pero en alta voz. No pensaba correr el riesgo de quedar sordo teniendo apenas veintiún años.

— ¿Hola?— canturreó con burla.

Casi podía imaginarse a Rosalie con la cara roja por la furia. Su perfecto peinado deshecho de tanto tirarse el pelo y a Emmet intentando calmarla.

Sacarla de quicio era sin duda una de sus diversiones.

— ¡Edward hijo de…! —chilló la chica al otro lado.

— Te lo advertí —murmuró interrumpiéndola.

Tomó el equipo y volvió a finalizar la llamada. No tardó demasiado en sonar el timbre que anunciaba los mensajes de texto.

"_Atiende ahora mismo. No estoy para juegos, pequeño pedazo de mierda. Esto es serio ¿Con quien dormiste anoche?"_

— Joder —bufó resignado a contestar una llamada llena de reclamos.

Él mismo fue quien discó el número telefónico de Rosalie, lo mejor sería salir lo antes posible de ello.

— No estaba pensando —dijo apenas ella contestó.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que significa el verbo pensar? Pues te lo aclaro, "yo pienso"… "tu eres un idiota" "el piensa" "nosotros pensamos"…

El chico rodó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza con impaciencia.

— Dile a Emmet que sus chistes solo son graciosos cuando los cuenta él. Tú careces de ángel.

— Edward, ¿Tanya Denali? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— inquirió la joven quien cada vez sonaba más exaltada.

— Estaba guapa —murmuró sintiendo su voz cada vez más bajita.

— Es una zorra.

— Zorra guapa.

— ¡Deja de jugar!—estalló Rosalie—. Esto no le hace ningún bien a tu carrera. No puedo arriesgarme a que te cancelen otro contrato, eres ídolo adolescente. Las madres de esas niñas quieren un referente a seguir, un joven integro. No un puto cabrón.

— Párate ahí. Puedo ser un cabrón, pero no soy un puto cabrón —replicó el chico sonriendo al citar las palabras de una de sus películas preferidas.

— ¡Oh por dios! Todo es un juego para él — se quejó ella. En ese momento Edward supo que había por lo menos sacado una sonrisa en su amiga—. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando me hice cargo de su carrera —continuó—. Te lo advierto Edward, si me entero de un solo escándalo tuyo en Nueva York te corto las bolas y se las doy de comer a mi perro como albóndigas.

— Deja de darle comida a ese perro. Está obeso —soltó sin pensar y oyó el gruñido del otro lado que le anunciaba que debía dejarlo ahí—. Rose, lo siento. Estaba aburrido y ella estaba disponible. Si me ponen un filete en bandeja de plata, no esperaras que lo deje ahí.

— ¡Pero si tú eres vegetariano!

— Sigue estando en bandeja de plata —tarareó guiñándole un ojo al chofer que lo veía divertido y con un gesto le anunciaba que acababan de llegar al destino—. Por cierto, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto. Hablamos cuando regrese de Nueva York. Recuérdale a Emmet que quiero todas mis cosas en la casa nueva antes de una semana.

— Ya lo sabes, no mires a nadie, no hables con nadie y ¡no se lo metas a nadie!

— ¡Vale, lo pillo! —exclamó fastidiado.

— Una sola columna tuya en cualquier revista o periódico que no haya sido autorizada y completamente estudiada antes por mí y te asesino. Ahora cuídate en tu viaje y disfruta.

— ¿Disfruta? Pues será de mi mano —resopló como respuesta para luego colgar la llamada.

Acomodó sus anteojos de sol y descendió de la camioneta entre gritos y uno que otro autógrafo. Luego al observar la hora se apresuró y abordó su vuelo en primera clase.

Avanzó por el pasillo listo para acomodar sus cosas, pero al llegar a su lugar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que una chica castaña, joven, demasiado para su gusto, estaba justo en el de al lado.

— ¿Están de bromas? —pensó al recordar la última amenaza de Rose.

Sintió ganas de asesinar a Emmet, había sido categórico en que no quería compartir lugar con nadie. Mucho menos con una de sus fans. ¿Y como supo que la chica era su fans?

Pues simplemente porque ella leía con fascinación el articulo por el que Rosalie casi le corta las bolas.

La joven castaña, Isabella, había abordado solo minutos antes, Adam la había recogido temprano por la mañana y se había asegurado que no le faltara nada. Incluso le había dado un fajo de billetes por cualquier emergencia.

Sentía un apretado nudo estrangulándole el estomago. Era la segunda vez que viajaba en avión, solo que la primera tenía tan solo algunos meses, así que no contaba demasiado.

La aeromoza había sido muy amable con ella al notarla tan nervioso, ofreciéndole un periódico para que se distrajera. En él aparecía en portada Edward Cullen, el actor más puto del momento.

— ¿Otro escándalo? ¿Con quien te acostaste esta vez?— preguntó pasando las páginas hasta la treintiuno donde una fotografía de la súper modelo Tanya Denali, aparecía. Debajo de la foto se encontraba un extenso reportaje que hablaba de que tan buen amante había resultado ser él, no perdía ni un detalle, siendo ridículamente especifica en la talla del pobre chico—. ¿Para que te metes con ella?

No puso mayor atención en el chico que acababa de sentarse a su lado, solo hasta que de reojo notó en su cabello una leve similitud con el de la portada.

Si bien eso no tenía demasiada importancia, pues desde su última película todos los chicos llevaban el mismo corte, decidió de todas formas voltearse para verlo mejor.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al percatarse que no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Edward en persona. Él solo la ignoraba, se quitó los anteojos colocándolos sobre su cabeza y recostó su espalda contra el asiento. Exhaló el aire con pereza y frunció los labios.

— Hola —dijo Bella, a quien le fue imposible mantener la boca cerrada—. Eres Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

— Perfecto, súper perceptiva —pensó él—. Encima habla.

Se limitó a asentir incómodamente y sin mirarla.

— ¿Vas a Nueva York?— insistió ella—. ¿A qué?

— Y como habla —meditó imaginando que se daba cabezazos contra un muro—. ¿Por qué justo hoy tenían que ponerme al lado una chica simpática y bonita?

— ¿Para grabar una película? ¿Es la primera vez que viajas? Yo si.

— Edward, recuerda… quieres ser padre algún día…conserva tus bolas…sin ellas no procrearas —se repetía él una y otra vez.

Bella se sorprendió a si misma tras decir tantas palabras juntas. Por lo general era una chica reservada, divertida pero tímida. Todos sus pensamientos eran expresados de forma escrita, pero en aquel momento sentía que no podía quedarse en silencio.

Tal vez se debía al nerviosismo del vuelo, al cambio que se acercaba en su vida por cumplir pronto los dieciocho años o simplemente por tener a aquel maravilloso muchacho a su lado.

Lo que hubiese sido de todos modos, no sirvió para aminorar la sensación de vergüenza que la envolvió cuando él se giró sin contestarle, se acomodó en su asiento y giró su cabeza en dirección contraria a ella con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

**_Dedicado a la Dani gracias a quien me animé a subir nuevamente esta historia. Si no fuera por tí aún la tendri guardada en mis documentos xD!_**

**_Gracias por joderme tanto por twitter...jajajajaja..._**

_**Espero que les guste...nos leemos en "No me olvides", ahora subo ahí =)**_

_**muá!**_


End file.
